A New Adventure (Remade)
by Anastacia1
Summary: Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 **My beta RegdirbArze EzraBridger.**

Pandora walked across the bridge overlooking Hogwarts. She had just vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort for the second and last time, and for the first time she felt free. Free of the expectations, free of the whispers and stares, and free of the titles, Freak, Liar, Girl-Who-Lived, The Chosen One. She looked to the school she had once called home. The beautiful castle once filled with light and laughter of children now blood-stained ruins where many warriors died. She no longer felt peace like she once did. When peace used to be after class and pleased with the knowledge that there was no homework it was now when the fact that no one close to you had died that day and that you could rest easy one more night. Many of her friends and family had died in the war. She sat down on a piece of rubble of what she thought was a column from the entrance hall and sighed. A few minutes later as she was thinking of her old life she broke down crying for all of those she lost to the war. Her mother, father, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Colin, and so, so many more.

Pandora couldn't believe how innocent she had been in the war. She had like her friends truly believed that they would all make it out of the war without losing anyone. They had been so young, so innocent, so naive not truly understanding that in war you can lose people who you love and care for. Pandora couldn't help but wonder if this is how her parents, Remus, and Sirius felt after losing some of their closest friends and family.

During the war Pandora had faced some of the world's worst evils. Children being tortured daily until they are begging for death just to take the pain away, mothers and fathers having to watch their children beg for them to save them but unable to do anything other then hope and pray that if their is some higher being out their to make their children stop suffering, unborn babies being ripped out of their mother's stomachs both left to die, people being tortured with the brazen bull, and so, so much more. A few months into the war she had realized how fucked up humans can be. Pandora had changed from the naive little girl into a war hardened woman over the last three years. Slowly her thoughts turned away from the torture to the magical world. She hadn't thought about after the war how many witches and wizards would be left after both sides good and bad ruthlessly killed the other. It would take many years for the magical world to return to normal. Many years for magic to stabilize. Many years until those left from the war to heal, if they could at all. A whole generation of magicals almost wiped out. If only they had listened to her warning all those years ago then maybe things would have played out differently, less slaughter, less torture, less destruction. But there's no point thinking about what if's.

After sitting there for what seemed to be hours getting her emotions under control, Pandora stood up looking at Hogwarts for the final time before appariting to Diagon Alley. As Pandora was walking up to Gringotts Wizarding Bank she was thinking of what she wanted to do now that the war was over. She knew that she no longer wanted to stay in the world she had once loved so much. She knew that if she tried that she would be haunted by the memories of her lost loved ones. She would also never heal thus she had to get away from the wizarding world.

When Pandora walked into the bank many goblins stared at her. Knowing that she had to talk to someone regarding the damage she and her friends caused and about her vaults, she went up to the nearest teller and in a quiet but steady voice as to not gather the attention of the other magicals around her she said, "I wish to speak with the account manager of the Potter and Black estates please." The teller looked down at her and said, "Identification please." She handed her hand to him palm up so that her blood could be used as identification. The goblin took her hand and sliced her palm with a knife without saying a word. Pandora winced as the knife sliced her hand open and healed it with her wand. The teller then motioned to another goblin. "Lady Potter-Black wishes to speak with her account manager," said the teller to the other goblin. The other goblin said, "Please follow me Lady Potter-Black." Pandora followed without saying a word. He led her through the side door down a long corridor. After a few minutes of walking they turned to a large set of double doors. Pausing the goblin knocked on the door waiting until they heard "Enter." The goblin opened the door and allowed Pandora to enter before turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Pandora who had never spoken with her account manager looked around the large room with awe (as there were many weapons and other magical objects) before going to the chair that was in front of the desk.

"Lady Potter-Black, I have been waiting almost a year for you to come to claim your vaults. My name is Groton and I am the current account manager of the Potter and Black estates. Please have a seat as we have much to discuss in this meeting," Groton said motioning to the chair opposite of him.

"Thank you, and please call me Pandora," Pandora responded finally sitting down.

"Very well Lady... I mean Pandora let us begin. First there is the matter of your inheritance which I am assuming you came to claim today," Groton said as he handed her a very think folder.

"You would be correct in your assumption." She said taking the folder.

"Very well. As you can see in that folder is a lot contracts and other various documents. The first section is all paperwork that you need to sign with a blood quill unfortunately. You may take up to a year to go through it all. Then the next few sections involve the estates monetary values, properties, income, etc. Then the last section involves information about families allied to the Potter family and Black family." The next few hours included learning all about what was in this folder.

"Now onto the next problem, we must speak about payment for the damage done to the bank after you and your comrades removed the horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort from the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. As the Lestrange family is now extinct the vault will be turned over to you as you are the only person related to her that is not in jail or similar arrangements."

"I will pay all that is due to repair the damages caused by me and my past comrades out of the main Potter vault," Pandora answered in response to Groton. After that was settled she had the goblins make her muggle identification and book a flight from Britain to Germany. Pandora, Ron, and Hermione had planned on traveling there after the war was over and she decided to honor her friends memories by going there herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 **My beta RegdirbArze EzraBridger.**

Replies to reviews:

 **toile grant-** Thank you.

Pandora was sitting in a café in Frankfurt, Germany watching people walk up and down the street. She had been in Germany for about five years now exploring everything that Germany had to offer. Seeing all the places that Hermione, Ron and herself had planned on visiting after the war. During her time in Germany she had actually taken a few classes as well mostly in art and a few in history. She had fallen in love with painting, as it was a way to express herself. To put all of her emotions on a canvas was so much easier than trying to talk about. Pandora was able to let go of everything when she was painting. It became her escape from the pain that was the real world. She had some really bad days where she wondered why was she staying in the world of the living when so many of her friends and family were in the land of the dead. Why try living when death is inevitable? But she always worked through it. She knew that her family and friends would want her to live her life to the fullest. That she would have a happy life. Sure she had a rough life but it was all of the good times that made it worthwhile. That showed her that there was still happiness in this world to be found.

And while she was slowly but surely healing the emotional scars left from the war Pandora felt that something was missing. She thought that it may be the after effects of having the horcrux removed but she also thought it was something much more important. She always felt lonley, she sometimes felt surges of emotions that weren't hers, and she was so confused. She hadn't heard about anything like this from the wizarding world ever. Well the wizarding world also hadn't known that horcruxes could be inside of a living being before but now they do.

Pandora shook her head and quickly paid for her coffee and walked to her apartment. She had already packed her things and was ready for her next move. She decided she would really love to see the United States and like any sane person (note the sarcasm) got a very detailed map a threw a dart at it with her eyes closed. She ended up throwing it at a place called Mystic Falls. While doing her extensive research she had heard rumors about The Originals themselves being there. Well at least she knew it wouldn't be a snooze fest. She had ended up buying a manor there already even though she knew that she wouldn't be stay there permanently she wanted her own place so she could go back whenever she wanted. Pandora had plans to leave the next day. Her house elf would be taking all of her belongings to her new home for her so she didn't have anything to worry about. Looking around the apartment she smiled and went to her room to get a good nights sleep before her early flight in the morning.

The next morning she woke up and all of her things where already gone. All accept for her travel bag that she would be taking with her on the flight. She was excited to be leaving for a new place. Quickly taking a shower and changing her clothes she hailed a taxi to the airport. She was quickly boarded as VIP. Sitting in her seat she knew it would be a long flight she pulled out a book on ancient magic and began to read. She had a new found love for reading. Over the five years she had mastered many new spells and read in-depth into many different fields of magic. Including becoming an animagus as well, it turned out that she was a Phoenix which was thought to be impossible she was the first to ever do so. She had also did a lot of research into many different creatures such as wiccan users, vampires, as well as werewolf's. She wanted to make sure she had a full understanding of what she was walking into. She had read everything on The Original Vampires and found them fascinating. One really stood out to her and that was Klaus. She suddenly remember everything that she read about the particular ordinal vampire hybrid:  
 _  
Niklaus Mikaelson was born to Ester and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, but was raised by his step-father Mikael both believing he was his true father. Niklaus has six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved first born daughter Freya was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children. Klaus was close to his family with the exception of Mikael. Mikael was inordinately hard on Klaus, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Freya died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Klaus' case, Mikael was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Klaus stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Klaus did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Elijah said that, as a mortal, Klaus was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and werewolf hybrid upon triggering his werewolf gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Mikael's cruelty, turned Klaus into a violent and cruel person, much like his step-father Mikael. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from their neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolf's, men who transformed into wolves on the night of a full moon._

 _Once as kids, Elijah takes Niklaus into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother, stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Niklaus, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Niklaus tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mikael who stated that if Elijah intervened he would be next._

 _He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Rebekah was particularly kind to him, which Klaus later realized meant that she had been the one to take them._

 _Niklaus and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Rebecca by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood._

 _Esther found a young Klaus in the woods once when he was hiding from Mikael, as Mikael wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Niklaus was afraid to go with Mikael. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that Esther will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Mikael hurt Klaus in the woods during a fight between them, with Klaus starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Mikael would show his approval to Klaus. Esther helped Klaus to heal. Klaus told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take his necklace she gave him. Klaus found out that the necklace made him weak, not strong. Because of Esther's spell, Klaus was weakened and his anger suppressed as she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and trigger the werewolf gene. This would reveal that Klaus was not Mikael's son, and she feared Mikael would kill them for her unfaithfulness and betrayal._

 _Both Niklaus and Elijah were in love with Tatia, even though she had a child with her husband who died in battle. They both vied for her attention and even had arguments and traded blows over her. She eventually chose to be with Elijah. Centuries later, Elijah finally told Niklaus he killed was very angry with Elijah over this, but he chose to forgive him. They later found out that Tatia's blood was used for the T heImmortalitySpell placed on them, being the doppelganger of Amara, the worlds first Immortal woman, as her blood was a powerful tool for a witch's spells. Niklaus was once flogged by Mikael severely for taking his knife to carve chess pieces. When Elijah comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Niklaus to death, he gets pushed back. Rebekah then intervenes by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Niklaus. Mikael snatches the sword from Rebekah and leaves in a rage._

 _When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Mikael convinced Esther to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Mikael's request, Esther performed a spell, called TheImmortalitySpell, which transformed Niklaus, his siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampire's, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species. When Niklaus made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became a vampire and werewolf hybrid, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Mikael had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus, and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned him. Mikael then hunted down and killed Niklaus father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act. After killing Esther, his family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on him, like Esther did and so did Elijah. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever._

 _For over a thousand years, Klaus had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids._

 _In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mikael, as Klaus had an abusive childhood._

During her long flight she got a good amount of her book read between her naps, she wanted to be wide awake when she landed. Finally landing in her final destination she quickly got her things and went to the rental place to pick up her car. She had preordered her car which was a old mustang fully restored. She had a three hour drive to get to her house. The manor which she bought was a mile from the town itself. She wanted a place where she could be away from people about the practice magic and even fly if she wanted to. The place was heavily warded as well so there wouldn't be any unwanted guest. Using GPS she got to her destination quicker then she thought.

She loved the small town vibe, people walking in groups talk to each other looking at her. She knew moving to a small town would give her some attention being a new person but she hoped that soon enough that would blow over. As she drove she saw a small placed called the Grill. Knowing it was the only place in town to eat out at she decided to stop and get a bite to eat. Quickly getting out of her car and walking into the place she thanked god it was a Monday and there wasn't many people there. Seeing an open both she went and sat down grabbing a menu as well. Going through the menu she didn't notice a man approaching her.

"Good evening" he said, " My name is Matt and I will be your waiter tonight." He said smiling at her.

"Hello, I am Pandora and I would like a bacon burger with cheese and fries with a Dr. Pepper to drink please." She said smiling at him. He nodded and wrote down her order walking away. Pandora smiled sitting back looking around the Grill. She noticed a loan man at the bar drinking and a few teens playing pool. Pulling out her book of magic she began to reading while waiting for her food. All of a sudden the ache that she had felt for so long give a hum of pleasure. Looking around she saw a man entering. He was very good looking, he man himself looked up and meet her eyes and for a few minutes they just stared at each other. Pandora jumped when Mat sat down her food in front of her smiling at her. She smiled at him and nodded as he went to another table. Looking back up at the man that caught her attention and that she felt a pull toward he was sitting at the bar with the other man.

Frowning not understanding what was happening to her she began to eat her food forcing herself back to reading her book. After awhile she stopped trying to read after spending ten minutes trying to read the same page. She signed she was started to get tired again so she decided to head to her new home and get some sleep. She put the money on the table leaving a nice tip for Matt. Glancing over too the two men at the bar one last time she walked out of the building and got into her car. She spend the next fifteen minutes driving to her new home. It was two stories with big garden around the front of the house. Parking her car she walked up the drive and into her new home. She took at look around everything was put away no boxes she was truly happy about that. She promised herself that she would look around the house the next day she just wanted to get a good nights rest. So she walked into her new master bedroom took a long hot bubble bath. Pulling her pjs on she crawled into her big bed and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 **My beta RegdirbArze EzraBridger.**

The next morning Pandora woke up feeling truly refreshed and happy. Getting herself out of bed and began to dress for the day. She wore simple shorts, tank top and a pair of sandals. Going down to the kitchen she noticed breakfast was already laid out for her. She made a mental note to thank Nina her house-elf when she saw her next. Grabbing her coffee she began to eat when an owl flow in through the window with a package. Pandora was hoping that the package was the book on Phoenixes she had ordered a few weeks ago. She felt like it had been forever. 'Is this what people feel like when they are waiting for the next season of a show?' The reason for wanting this book so badly was because her animagus form is a Phoenix. The wizarding world thought it to be impossible, but Pandora was known for doing the impossible. She wanted to know the full extent of her powers whether they are from her Phoenix form or her witch side because they could help her get out of a tough situation. And give her something else to do with her normalish life. One thing she knew was that her magic was stronger then ever since she collected all three of the Deathly Hallows. She tried to get rid of the stone and the wand; she dropped the stone in the middle of the ocean and snapped the wand and dropped it in a volcano (aren't helicopters lovely), but the next morning they were sitting innocently on her bedside table. Whether or not she freaked out for three or four hours she would never admit or deny. Pandora didn't know what would happen now that she was the Mistress of Death. But she knew she would love her hectic life to the fullest.

Now that Pandora was a Phoenix animagus on top of being the Mistress of Death she was trying to master all of her new abilities. No not trying because she would not stop until she had mastered each and every one of them. At the moment she knew how to wield fire without a wand, teleport like she had seen Fawkes do in her fifth year, and found out that her tears had healing power. Pandora had a sneaking suspicion that with her being both a Phoenix animagus and Mistress of Death that she was immortal. She didn't know how she felt about that part. A part of her wanted to abuse it a make up for her Hell of a childhood and at the same time she wanted to be able to see her friends and family that had died. Shaking these thoughts out of her head she turned her attention back to the book where she left it on the table. Opening the package she read the title:

 _Feather color: Scarlet and Golden Tail_

 _Native range: Egypt, India, China  
A Guide to Phoenixes; By Dennis Creevey_

 _Smiling at the thought of the twelve year old she had taught in fifth year becoming a world renowned author whose knowledge covered a vast variety of topics she opened the book._

 _Chapter One: The Basics_

 _Phoenix_

 _Species information:_

 _Eye color: Black_

 _Mortality: Rebirthing mortal_

 _Ministry of Magic Classification: XXXX_

 _Status: Beast_

 _The phoenix is a large swan-sized scarlet bird with red and gold plumage, along with a golden beak and talons, black eyes, and a tail as long as a peacock's. Its scarlet feathers glow faintly in darkness, while its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch._

 _Phoenixes will usually nest on mountain peaks and are gentle herbivores that are not known for fighting. As phoenixes approach their Burning Day they resemble a half-plucked turkey. Their eyes become dull, their feathers start to fall out, and it begins to make gagging noises. Then the bird suddenly bursts into flames only to rise from the ashes shortly after. In a number of days, they grow back to full size. Thanks to this ability, phoenixes live to an immense age._

 _Abilities and traits_

 _The most startling of the phoenix's abilities is its ability to regenerate itself. It periodically bursts into flames when its body becomes old, and rises from the ashes as a newborn chick. This event is called Burning Day, and gives these birds a great life span, as well as the ability to take the full force of a Killing Curse and still be reborn. Phoenixes are immune to the gaze of a basilisk, which would normally kill anyone who has direct eye to eye contact, or petrify through indirect eye contact._

 _The phoenix can also disappear and reappear at will in bursts of flames and take whoever is holding them along, similar to Apparition (though like house-elf magic, they cannot be restricted like wizards are), and boasts magical tears and song. As stated by Dumbledore, they are extremely loyal creatures, and are capable of arriving to the aid of beings who share a similar devotion, which was how Fawkes arrived to assist Pandora Potter in killing the Basilisk down at the Chamber of Secrets. Their tears have potent healing capabilities. For instance, phoenix tears are the only known antidote of basilisk venom. Their tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, while the phoenix song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil. Phoenixes are capable of lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly up a distance with four people holding on to its tail. They can also leave messages by bursting into flame to reappear elsewhere, leaving behind a single golden tail feather._

 _Domesticated phoenixes_

 _Phoenixes are very difficult to domesticate, as Newton Scamander says in his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: "The phoenix gains a XXXX rating not because it is aggressive, but because very few wizards have ever succeeded in domesticating it." There are two known domesticated phoenixes, one Albus Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes, and the other Sparky the team mascot for the New Zealand Quidditch team the Moutohora Macaws._

 _Phoenixes that have been domesticated are extremely loyal to their owners, and would depart to find their own paths if their owners die, rather than finding a new master._

 _Sparky_

 _Sparky is the phoenix mascot of the Moutohora Macaws, a Quidditch team from New Zealand. Apart from Fawkes, Sparky is now the only known domesticated phoenix._

 _Phoenix feathers are a powerful magical substance, and as such are an accepted wand core. Fawkes gave two feathers, which ended up in the wands of Pandora Potter and Lord Voldemort, which is said to be the reason why they locked in Priori Incantatem when the two wizards attempted to engage in a magical battle in the Little Hangleton graveyard. Due to phoenixes being very difficult to tame, the wands with such feathers are the pickiest of owners, and usually act on their own accord, due to having the most initiative of all core types. Phoenix feathers are sometimes used as writing quills._

 _Mating:_

 _Phoenix have what humans would call soul-mates, when soul-mates are found they mate for life. They bind themselves together once the bond is complete they can't torn apart. Its unknown how they find there mates as we don't have a full understanding of it._

 _Behind the scenes_

 _Besides representing its element of fire, sometimes a phoenix can also represent death, and the element of wind._

 _The phoenix is the only life-form in existence that defies the otherwise absolute rule of nothing can truly bring back the dead._

 _It wasn't much but she got a better understanding about her animal form. But what really stood out was the soul-mates part. Thinking about it, it would make since to her about it starting after Voldemort soul being taken from her that she would begin to feel the ache of wanting her other half. She knew that not everything would work the same way as being a real phoenix but at least she now how a better understanding of what she should keep an eye on. Pulling out her wand she summoned her book on the three hollows. She had done a lot of research on the hollows trying to find out what it means to have all three of them._

 _"That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor Master of Death"_

 _In The Tales of Beedle the Bard, the author presented his own version of the origin of the Hallows._

 _Hundreds of years ago, the three Peverell brothers were travelling at twilight, and reached a river too dangerous to cross. The three brothers, being trained in the magical arts, simply waved their wands and created a bridge across the river. They were then stopped by Death himself, who felt cheated that they had gotten across the river, as most travelers drowned in it._

 _Death, a cunning liar, then pretended to congratulate them on being clever enough to evade him, and offered each of them a powerful magical item. The first brother, Antioch Peverell, wished to have the most powerful wand out of his combative personality; Death broke a branch off a nearby elder tree and created for him the Elder Wand, a wand more powerful than any other in existence. The second brother, Cadmus Peverell, out of arrogance, wanted to humiliate Death even further, and wished to have the power to bring loved ones from the grave; Death then took a stone from the riverbed and created for him the Resurrection Stone, a stone capable of bringing the dead back to the living world. The third brother, Ignotus Peverell, who was a humble man, did not trust Death and asked to go on from the river without being followed by Death; Death then gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility, an invisibility cloak that never lost its power through curses or age._

 _The three legendary objects, (the cloak, the wand and the stone) together make up the Deathly Hallows._

 _"[...] I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects"_

 _—Albus Dumbledore's speculation_

 _Instead of being rewards for their cleverness, the Deathly Hallows were actually part of a cunning plan by Death to kill off the Peverells so he could take them for his own._

 _However, Albus Dumbledore felt that it was more likely that the Hallows were actually created by the very talented and powerful brothers, and that the story of their origins as objects fashioned by Death sprang up around them as result of the powers they possessed._

 _"So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death!"_

 _Antioch Peverell receiving the Elder Wand_

 _In time, the brothers went their separate ways. Antioch Peverell travelled to a wizarding village where he killed a wizard he had once dueled with, he then boasted of the power of the Elder Wand, that it was unbeatable and in his possession, invoking envy amongst the many wanting to possess it for themselves. His throat was slit in his sleep by another wizard who stole the Elder Wand._

 _"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death."_

 _—Cadmus Peverell receiving the stone_

 _Cadmus travelled back home and used the Resurrection Stone to bring back the woman he loved, but was dismayed to find that it was only a pale imitation of her: the dead did not truly belong in the living world. In the end, Cadmus committed suicide by hanging himself so he could truly join her._

 _"It was only when he had attained great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son."_

 _—Ignotus Peverell passing on the cloak_

 _Ignotus used the cloak to remain hidden from Death for a long time. When he was an old man, he passed the cloak onto his son, greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him to the next world._

 _The cloak continued to be passed down through the descendants of the Peverells (although the name became extinct in the male line). The wand passed from wizard to wizard, nearly always by the murder of its previous owner. The wand, during its passing from wizard to wizard, has been called "The Death Stick" and the "Wand of Destiny". On an interesting note, no witch is ever stated to have held possession of the wand. The stone was also passed down through the Peverells' descendants. It eventually ended up in the possession of the House of Gaunt, and was later stolen by Tom Marvolo Riddle, neither Tom nor Marvolo Gaunt were aware of the powers of the stone, nor that it was a Hallow. Marvolo was solely concerned with the "noble origins" of the stone, made into a ring, and thought that the Hallows symbol on it was the family coat of arms. Lord Voldemort could not have been aware of the stone's true origin either, as he transformed the stone into a Horcrux._

 _The Master of Death:_

 _The Master of Death (also known as Conqueror of Death, Vanquisher of Death and others) is the one who masters all three of the legendary Deathly Hallows, which are the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone, and Cloak of Invisibility. While it is generally assumed that becoming the master of Death refers to some form of immortality, the true Master of Death truly accepts the fact that death is inevitable, and that there are other things worse than dying._

 _The Peverell brothers mastered only one of the Hallows each, but accepted the inevitability of death._

 _Albus Dumbledore possessed all three Hallows, but not at the same time. He mastered the Elder Wand, borrowed the Cloak of Invisibility from James Potter before giving it to Pandora during his first year at Hogwarts, and found the Resurrection Stone in the Gaunt shack. Also he accepted his own death._

 _Pandora Potter possessed all three Hallows and accepted his own death. First, she inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from her father, James. Then, she inherited the Resurrection Stone from Dumbledore, which was inside a snitch. Finally, she won the Elder Wand from Draco Malfoy during the escape from Malfoy Manor. All three were directly or indirectly employed by Pandora in the Forbidden Forest: she was wearing the Cloak, using the Stone, and preparing to be killed by the Wand, which Pandora had already won. Given that Pandora was the initial reason for Voldemort's obsession with the Elder Wand, it was highly unlikely that he would have killed Pandora with Nagini or some other means. Although Pandora may not have realized that she was the master of Elder Wand at that time, she was well aware of its importance to Voldemort. Considering that she also asked if dying hurt, she probably assumed that she would not be attacked by Nagini this time, which would doubtless have been a physically painful death.  
_  
Sighing Pandora put down her notes. She didn't' really know what it all meant but with her luck she would end up living a very long time. Suddenly she thought back to her time at The Grill when that man walked in, the sudden pleasure filled hum she felt. She didn't know what it meant but she knew she would have to investigate to get some answers. Getting up and stretched herself out, she began to look around her new home.

The home was big for one person but she figured she needed some where to store her stuff when she was off traveling. The master bedroom was her room it was huge with a king sized bed, tv, and she had a very nice balcony. The second room was turned into a library that held just a fraction of the books she picked up in her travels. Rooms three and four had been turned into guest bedrooms just in case she needed them. The fifth room was her art room, she truly loved her art and now had an amazing sized room to work in/have the typical art messiness that was her way of organizing her supplies. The last room was just a storage where she would keep things that she needed. The elves had done an amazing job getting everything set up for her.

Smiling to herself she grabbed her keys and decided to get out of the house for lunch. She wanted to get some new friends so she decided to go back to the grill. It was only a ten minute drive and it being a Tuesday afternoon all the teen where at school so not many people where there. Walking into the Grill she sat down at the same table that she sat previously.

"Hello, my name is Shella, what would you like to order?" she said to Pandora. Pandora looked at the young women she must have been a few years younger then her and smiled.

"Hello, I would like a grilled chicken salad with ranch bbq sauce please and a coke to drink." She said. Shella, nodded and went to hand in her order. Pandora took off her light jacket and sat back on her seat. Suddenly looking up the gorgeous man for the night before was sitting in front of her.

"Hello, love." He said smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together._

 _ **Guest**_ **:** I understand where you are coming from there is something missing from the story. That's why I am willing to work with people to get the story to a place where it will be an amazing story. I am good at coming up with ideas for good stories but unfortunately when I try to write them out they don't turn out the way I want them. I take no offence to your comments.

 _Previously:_

 _"Hello, my name is Shella, what would you like to order?" she said to Pandora. Pandora looked at the young women she must have been a few years younger then her and smiled._

 _"Hello, I would like a grilled chicken salad with ranch bbq sauce please and a coke to drink." She said. Shella, nodded and went to hand in her order. Pandora took off her light jacket and sat back on her seat. Suddenly looking up the gorgeous man for the night before was sitting in front of her._

 _"Hello, love." He said smiling at her._

"Hello..." Pandora said awkwardly in response. She wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her so she maybe kinda sorta started zoning out and just stared at the table for fifteen minutes like a psycho. Okay, so she probably didn't look like a psycho but that is beside the point.

"I'm Klaus and you are," he said charmingly compared to her awkward self. Even if not compared he was still charming (and handsome) as fuck.

"Pandora Potter," she said and when she saw his eyes widen slightly Pandora was 99% sure that this was the original Niklaus Mikaelson because he had heard of her... achievements. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson," she said silently hoping that this wasn't just some insane coincidence that in a small town in Virginia where the Original Vampires/Hybrid where known to be located there was some random guy named Klaus who just happened to know about the wizarding world who just decided to randomly talk to her. Although with her luck that was exactly what happened.

"Ah Miss Potter, it is a pleasure to meet the one and only savior of the wizarding world. And to think you know of little old me," Klaus said with heavy sarcasm at the end.

"Of course I would know about the original hybrid. I'm not an idiot," Pandora replied.

"Well, love it's a pleasure to meet you." He said looking at her. He thought that it was amazing that someone so young could defeat one of the most evil dark lords of all time.

"Indeed . But we both know your not here to welcome me to the town," she said somehow keeping her cool. She felt like she was fourteen again having her first conversation with Cedric Diggory which was a cringe worthy moment. Anyway back to the topic at hand. There was something about the hybrid that was drawing her in and surprisingly it had very little to do with his looks. She would be lying to herself if she said it didn't have even a little to do with his in your face sexiness. What she did know was that it probably had to do with the warm feeling in her chest at the moment.

While Klaus also had the warm feeling that Pandora had but unlike her, he actually knew what it was. When he found out that his father was a werewolf he immediately found out everything he could about werewolves. He found out that werewolves had mates. Once he had broken the curse his mother put on him (that bitch) he felt his own mate bond, but it was muted. Almost like it was there but at the same time not. Then five years ago he felt empty, like nothing was worth doing. It slowly turned into a dull ache. But when he walked into the Grill last night he felt the same sensation he was feeling now. A feeling of truly belonging. And when his and Pandora's eyes met he knew immediately that she was his mate.

Pandora knew about mates. It was bound to happen what with Hermione being her best friend. She also knew the side effects of a mate bond. And as she went through all that she knew about them she was starting to think that this man... Klaus was her mate. She had know clue what to feel about it. In one hand she felt angry that she couldn't find her own love and that a mate bond was telling her what to do, just another thing to control her life with. But on the other hand she felt happy and elated that she could trust someone with her entire being, that he wouldn't betray her no matter what. So with that in mind she was completely and utterly conflicted. Now that she was once again 99% sure (is this her go to number?) that Klaus was her mate she looked down at the table. She knew a good bit about his past so it wasn't like he was a complete stranger but in a way he was because books couldn't read people's minds, couldn't tell everything about a person because people are ridiculously complex. She knew that he would be extremely possessive because he was not only a werewolf but a vampire so that probably heightened his possessive tendencies. When Pandora finally looked up she saw understanding. Okay so he most likely knew a bit more about mate bonds then her because he's a werewolf.

"So you feel the mating bond as well ?" Klaus asked watching her to gage her reaction to the information. Many emotions went across her face before finally stopping at pleased.

"Yes, I have felt it for sometime now, but didn't understand what it was until a minute ago," she said with a small smile. She was just glad that she wouldn't be alone anymore. "But please don't call me , it makes me feel old."

"And what would you like to do about this situation Pandora?" He asked dreading that she wouldn't want anything to do with him because of his past. He had done many horrible things that he was ashamed of. He feared she would reject him, but he certainly wouldn't blame her if she did. He had never felt so anxious about anything before, he would either have a chance to find someone who excepted him for all his faults, who would love him above all else, and someone who wouldn't leave or have his heart broken into a million pieces.

She said shyly,"I want to give it a chance. To get to know each other one day at a time."

Klaus had never felt so happy. Pandora had just made his world. At that moment he felt like he could do anything. He felt invincible. He smiled and said," I will pick you up tomorrow at 7:30." He then stood up and left enough money for both his drink and her food.

"Okay, I will see you then," she said. He smiled at her and turned and walked away. Pandora watched him as he walked away. "Man, he has a fine ass" she thought while letting out a laugh at her thoughts. Now that she thought about it she had never felt sexually attracted to anyone before. She then noticed that there was a card on the table. Picking it up she saw that it was a phone number. Her thoughts then turned to clothes. 'He never said where we were going. What should I wear? She decided to text Klaus.

Pandora: What should I wear?

Then after a few minutes of eating her phone beeped.

Klaus: Don't worry about it. I will have the perfect outfit at your house tomorrow morning. See you soon Love.

Pandora: Alright. Looking forward to it. See ya then.

She then stood up and went to the exit. Thinking about it she decided to go on a walk before going home. Besides it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful day. Plus she didn't want to drive herself nuts waiting for tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. Although like many others I wish I did. Lol**

 _Summary: Pandora (Female Harry Potter) has won the war but the price was to high she has lost all her friends, and family. She can't stand to be in the wizarding world any more to much pain and loss. Deciding to travel the world one she runs into Klaus on one of her stops. They are different sides to the same coin. He's dark, she's light. This will be around the time before Haley slept which means they won't be sleeping together_

 **My beta RegdirbArze EzraBridger.**

Pandora was walking down the street and from what she had seen so far both while driving and now walking Mystic Falls was boring. She also had feeling that it was a everyone knew everyone type of town because it was so small. The only thing that had really interested her was the small antique shop. She gained a love for antiques during her Hogwarts years because everything was an antique. The beds, the tables, desks, chairs, stools, pillows, cabinets, etc, etc. She walked inside and was immediately hit with the smell of wood.

"Hello, my name is Marry. Is there anything I can help you with today?" said an older lady who came seemingly out of nowhere.

"No thank you, I'm just browsing at the moment," Pandora said with a shy smile.

"Okay just let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

Pandora nodded her head before going deeper into the shop looking at all the different things that were for sale. In the back of the shop she noticed a wooden bed. It strongly reminded her of the bed she used at Hogwarts but instead of being a full size it was king. A sad smile came over her face as she remembered all the times Hermione and her would say up doing home work, playing games, talking about anything and everything. All the good times they had together. Looking at the bed for a moment longer she decided that she wanted it. It gave her a feeling of home and good memories of her once best friend. Nodding her head she went to find Marry who was on her computer at the front desk.

" I would like to buy the king sized, wooden bed in the back," Pandora said.

"Okay, no problem. Just a second please," Marry then looked at her computer for a few moments and said," That bed is priced at 1255.00$"

She nodded and brought out her bank card,"No problem, do you by chance deliver as well?" she asked.

"Yes, please fill out these forms and I can have it to you on Thursday, that is when my grandson will be here with his truck." Marry said. While running her card, smiling at Pandora she handed it back to her.

"That's fine." Pandora said smiling while putting her card back into her purse. She filled out the papers and handed them back. Turning around she walked out of the store back to her car, she decided it was time to head back home. Turning on the radio she began to sing to the song (Her little secret was she loved to sing. No many people knew she could.)

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Pandora finished singing the song as she pulled into her driveway. She loved music it truly help with her emotions some times. Over the years it was another type of therapy for her. She was able to express herself through different songs. But she never stood up in front of anyone to sing. She was famous enough without the becoming a singer on top of that. She loved her quite life, it was peaceful. Stepping out of the car she headed straight to her kitchen as she was hungry again. Grabbing a snack bar she went to her room grabbing "Merlin" season one. She bought it some time ago and had yet to watch it. Poping it into the DVD player she laid on her bed. Grabbing the box she read the description of the first episode:

Merlin Season One Episode One: The Dragon Call:

Merlin, a young man with the gift of magic, arrives in Camelot in search of a new beginning only to find himself in a place where magic is punishable by death. Here he meets Gaius, his mentor; the ruthless king of Camelot, Uther Pendragon; his ward, the beautiful Lady Morgana; Gwen, her friendly maidservant; and the arrogant but handsome prince Arthur, upon whom the future of Camelot depends. Desperate to find a purpose for his magic, Merlin is stunned to discover that his destiny is to protect the future king, with whom he does not get along particularly well.

Nodding her head she began watching the show. She spent the rest of the day watching Merlin. Looking up at the clock it was already past midnight. Turning off the tv she slipped into bed going straight to sleep thinking about her date with Klaus. Unknown to her Klaus was on her porch leaving a package with the gift he promised her. He looked up at her window and smiled. He couldn't wait to see her. She gave him hope that one day he could truly be happy and truly loved.

Author Note: I am sorry about the lack of updating. My five month old has been in and out of the er and doctors appointments. Been sick myself. I am so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

To my readers:

I am beyond sorry that I haven't been updating. I have had to go through a lot of tough issues that last couple of months, my kids sick, rape counseling, getting a new job and so on. I love my stories but real life seems to want to through me through many difficult problems where I have to stop writing and deal with the bs of my life. I hope that you can be patient with me while I get through this and start updating again

Thank you to all those who reviewed and wanted more. I really appreciate it. I am sorry my new chapter isn't much but I am slowly working on it. I don't want my mood to influence my stories in a bad way so I am taking them slowly.


End file.
